


Inverted

by Cloichi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Bodyswap, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloichi/pseuds/Cloichi
Summary: Steve wakes up in his bed with a groan.He must have forgotten to close the blinds when he went to sleep, because the sunlight is streaming through the window.He turns on his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. A strand of hair tickles his cheek and he brushes it away.Wait, what?He thinks, opening his eyes.In his peripheral vision to the right, he sees a lock of brown hair.‘What the fuck?’ Steve exclaims. Except that it’s not his voice that comes out of his mouth.





	Inverted

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: There is a quick description of a panic attack in this fic. If it is triggering to you, you can skip from the beginning of Steve's call until the line *************************************°
> 
> Other than that, here is basically 7,500 words of mostly porn, because apparently I can't refrain myself from writing about these idiots boning. <3

Steve wakes up in his bed with a groan.

He must have forgotten to close the blinds when he went to sleep, because the sunlight is streaming through the window.

He turns on his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. A strand of hair tickles his cheek and he brushes it away.

 _Wait, what?_ He thinks, opening his eyes.

In his peripheral vision to the right, he sees a lock of brown hair.

‘What the fuck?’ Steve exclaims. Except that it’s not his voice that comes out of his mouth.

  
  
*************************************  
  


Steve is looking in the bathroom mirror. Shaggy brown hair. Puppy dog eyes. Scruffy, unshaven jaw. Metal arm. Bucky is looking back at him with wide eyes.

‘What the fuck?’ He repeats, but it’s Bucky’s lips that move, Bucky’s voice that comes out.

Steve rubs his eyes. He must be having a dream.

 _My dreams that involve Bucky usually do not go like this_ , he thinks. _Shit, focus, Rogers!_

He pinches himself, and shit, it hurts, is that proof that he’s awake?

He exits the bathroom, going directly to Bucky’s room. The door is open, and the bed still made, empty. He goes to the living room, the kitchen, all empty.

‘Bucky?’ He calls, only halfway hoping for an answer.

 _If I’m Bucky, does it mean that Bucky’s… Me?_ He thinks. 

And then, he realizes why it had felt weird to wake up in his own bed. Because he’d gone to bed on a cot in the middle of Bulgaria. He was on a mission, looking for a goddamn enhanced that had escaped from a Hydra base. Which meant that if he’d woken up in Brooklyn in Bucky’s body, then there was a good chance that Bucky would be in his body in Europe right now. 

_Shit. Shitshitshitshit._

Steve goes looking for his phone, and it takes him a couple of minutes to realize that he should be looking for Bucky’s phone. Which means it could be literally anywhere in the apartment.

‘Fucking fuck’, he hears Bucky’s voice curse before he has even realized he’s uttered the words.

He goes rummaging through the couch cushions, under Bucky’s bed, in the bathroom cabinets… Before finally finding Bucky’s phone on top of the fridge, because yeah, where else would it be?

16 missed calls. Shit. And half as many texts. Without looking at them, Steve dials his own number. He feels like his heart is going to explode out of his chest. _Well, Bucky’s chest…_

‘Steve?’ The voice on the other side of the line sounds breathless. 

‘Buck?’ He answers.

‘Oh, thank fuck, Steve, I was so fucking worried…’

 _Is that really how my voice sounds?_ Steve thinks. 

‘Are you…’

‘You? Yeah, I am, what the fuck happened? I’ve been trying to call you for hours...’

‘I just woke up’, Steve answers, feeling guilty that Bucky has been going through this alone.

‘Shit, yeah, I didn’t think about the time difference... ‘

‘Are you, is everything fine? The mission?’ Steve asks, his mind going a hundred miles an hour.

‘Yeah, I had to sit through a meeting this morning, but nothing’s going to happen for another couple of hours, I think. I didn’t know if I should… Tell someone about what happened, I wanted to talk to you first…’

Steve’s chest is starting to feel tight. Like, really tight.

‘Bucky, something’s wrong, I…’

‘Steve?’ Bucky sounds panicked. ‘What’s going on?’

‘I… I can’t breathe’, Steve manages to gasp.

‘Shit, shit, I think you’re having a panic attack. Just… Listen to me, do as I say, okay, Stevie? It’s going to be alright.’

Steve nods, not even thinking about the fact that Bucky can’t see him.

‘Okay, just… Can you sit down for me? On a chair, or on the floor, it doesn’t matter, just sit down, okay Stevie?’

Steve manages to get out an agreeing noise as he drops down to the floor.

‘Put your head between you knees, and try… Try to take in a breath. Slowly, you’re okay, Stevie, you’re doing fine.’

Bucky pauses. 

‘Now let it out’, he continues after a couple of seconds. ‘You’re doing great, Stevie, just take another breath…’

After a couple of minutes, Steve’s heart rate has slowed down, and he feels like he can breathe again without his chest being compressed by a giant, invisible metal bar.

‘Shit, is that how you feel when you have a panic attack?’ He asks Bucky.

‘Mmhmm’, Bucky acquiesces at the other end of the line. ‘It sucks, uh?’

‘Yeah’, Steve exhales, happy to have gotten the ability to breathe normally back. He will never take it for granted, ever again.

‘So’, Bucky says, ‘what are we going to do about this situation?’

‘I’m not sure we should tell anyone yet’, Steve tells him. ‘I’m positive that the enhanced that I was tracking had some kind of psychic powers, and he must be the reason why it - this - happened.’

‘We should tell the rest of the team, at least’, Bucky says. ‘Nat, Sam, maybe Tony…’

‘You think they’ll be able to do anything about it?’

‘I mean, not really, but… Are we going to have to pretend to be each other?’

‘We were closing in on him, before… Before it happened’, Steve says. ‘If you follow the intel, you should be able to capture him in, like, a couple of days, at most. Then we can reverse this without hearing about it from Tony for the next ten thousand years…’

‘Yeah, I guess you’re right.’ Bucky sighs. ‘Okay, so tell me everything about the enhanced.’

  
  
*************************************°  
  


It turns out, being Bucky isn’t all that hard. Most days, he just stays at home, or goes for a walk around the neighbourhood or something that doesn’t require much human interaction. So Steve just… goes out, wearing one of Bucky’s henleys and a baseball cap, and keeps to himself in the streets, and everything goes smoothly. It actually feels nice, not having people stare at him or ask for a photo with Captain America...

He isn’t worried about Bucky. He is trained as a master spy and an assassin, and he’s known Steve for almost all of his life. Sometimes he can guess what Steve is about to say even before he says it, he knows him so well. In just two days he’ll have captured the enhanced, and they’ll figured out the whole situation, and they can go back to normal.

Because yeah, being Bucky is also… weird. Mostly because Steve has had feelings for Bucky since… Well since he’s learned what having feelings for someone was. He’s pretty sure he was having these feelings even before then, but just couldn’t put them into words.

As a boy, it was just something that people didn’t do. You didn’t kiss another boy, you didn’t hold his hand, it was for girls only, no matter how much Steve had wanted to.

Then they grew up, and Bucky was big into the ladies, so Steve had just put his feelings away. He kept thinking to himself that Bucky’s friendship was the only thing that he needed, that he was lucky to even get that much.

And after the serum, after the war, after he’d lost him… He’d wondered what would have happened if he had told him. Bucky would probably have been mad. He wouldn’t have been able to look at Steve anymore. He would have asked to be transferred to another unit. He would not have been on that train. He would have survived the war. Married a pretty dame from back home, had a couple of kids, grown old…

When Bucky had been gone, Steve had realized that he would rather not have Bucky’s friendship if only it meant that he was alive and well. But it was all too late.

Then last year, when he’d seen Bucky on the bridge, when he’d looked at the eyes that he had thought he would never see again, and these eyes hadn’t recognized him.

If Steve had to fight Bucky to live, then he would die. He’d tried living in a world without Bucky and it fucking sucked, so if he had to die to make sure that Bucky could live, he’d do it this time, he wouldn’t even hesitate for a second.

And when he’d gotten the chance to be in a world where Bucky and him got to be together again, got to live in the same apartment again, to see each other even day, fuck yeah he had taken it. And he wouldn’t do anything in the world that could fuck this up. Once again, he was just happy to have whatever Bucky was ready to give him, and if this was friendship, well shit, he would take it gladly, because he’d thought it was something that he’d never get to have again.

But now, Steve is literally in Bucky’s body. And Bucky’s body is… Sensitive.

Aside from morning boners, which he dutifully ignores, sometimes for up to an hour until it goes away, he gets aroused from pretty much every touch. The first day, Steve decides to take a shower. He doesn’t look in the mirror as he strips away Bucky’s sweatpants and tshirt. And yes he still gets hard as he’s washing himself. He doesn’t do anything about it, though. He doesn’t even look down when taking a piss. 

He tells himself it’s just respect, he’s respecting Bucky’s body.

But then Nat comes by for their weekly training session. Steve can’t really get out of that one, but luckily Bucky and Nat don’t talk much when sparring, so he’s pretty confident that she doesn’t notice, or if she does she keeps quiet about it.

But when they spar, it becomes another kind of torture. Every time Natasha touches him, it sends sparks flying throughout his body. Every hit is an explosion, every time she puts him in a chokehold he feels like fireworks are going off inside of him.

Eventually, he has to cut the session short, before it’s more than his body can handle.

So he just pretends that he’s tired and that he needs to go home. Natasha lets him, watching him leave with an eyebrow raised.

When he arrives home, he has the most annoying hard on in the world, and it just won’t go away.

So he does the laundry. And cleans the fridge. And reorganizes his closet. His boner subsides, but he still feels antsy, like litteral bugs are crawling on his skin...

 _Fuck_ , Steve thinks, _fuckfuckfuck_.

So he takes Bucky’s phone and dials his own number.

After a couple of rings, he hears his own voice on the other side of the line.

‘Hello?’

‘Buck? Can you talk?’

‘Yeah, I sure can, Buck, hold on’, he answers.

‘Hmm, you’re with other people…’

‘Yup’, Bucky answers, popping the p emphatically.

‘Any way you can duck out, maybe?’

‘Yeah, hold on, let me go outside.’

Steve waits for a minute, before Bucky says ‘Yeah, Steve, it’s good now. What’s going on?’

‘Any progress with the enhanced?’

‘We’re closing in’, Bucky answers. It should be a matter of a day, two at most.’

‘Good’, Steve breathes. Fire ants are still crawling under his skin… 

_Two days_ , he thinks. _Can I make it two days?_

‘Err, listen, Buck, I… I kind of need to ask you something.’

He can hear the concern in his own voice when Bucky answers back: ‘Yeah, what’s going on?’

‘I… I need your permission, like, it’s your body, but… I really, I need to jerk off, and I didn’t want to… Not ask you permission first.’

‘Oh’, Bucky answers. There is a pause, and Steve is holding his breath.

‘Yeah, I mean, of course, I didn’t think you needed permission… I, I kinda, I did it, sorry, I didn’t think about asking you…’

‘Oh. No, it’s fine, Buck, it’s okay!’

Bucky’s been jerking off. In his body. _Oh._

‘I’m sorry, it was just a couple of times, do you want me to not do it anymore?’

‘No, no, it’s fine, of course it’s fine, Buck, I just… I wanted us to be on the same page, you know?’

‘Sure’, Bucky hesitates on the other end of the line. ‘Shit, Stevie, I have to go, there’s some movement on the enhanced front. Talk to you soon, yeah?’

‘Yeah, good luck’, Steve answers before Bucky hangs up the phone.

 _Love you_ , he thinks but doesn’t say.

  
  
*************************************  
  


So, he has Bucky’s blessing. 

_You’re doing this, you’re actually doing this _, Steve thinks, incredulous.__

He hesitates for a second. Should he go to his own bedroom, or to Bucky’s? It makes more sense to go to Bucky’s room, he convinces himself as he steps through the door. Bucky’s body, Bucky’s room, right?

Truth be told, he’s been half hard since Bucky had admitted that he’s jerked off since he’s been in Steve’s body. _Multiple times, by the sound of it_ , Steve thinks.

So when the image of Bucky jerking Steve’s cock with his own hand comes into his mind, he doesn’t push it away. Bucky has seen his cock hard, he thinks, he’s touched it, he brought himself to orgasm in Steve’s body…

 _Fuck_ , Steve thinks as he drops onto Bucky’s bed, he’s already so hard that he’s leaking. He can see the stain forming on Bucky’s grey sweatpants.

He wants the bed to smell like Bucky, but he’s in Bucky’s body, so the bed just smells… Normal, he thinks. 

He cups his peck with his - _Bucky’s_ , he thinks - right hand, closing his eyes. With the metal hand, he grips his thigh, not wanting to touch his - _Bucky’s, fuck_ \- cock yet. He flicks his thumb over his nipple through his t-shirt, and fuck, that sends electricity flying through his body.

He does it again, before pinching it lightly between his thumb and index finger. His nipples are so hard that he can see the shape of them through the material as his gaze drops down Bucky’s chest.

Steve can’t hold the moan that escapes his lips as he does so. 

‘Ahhhh’

Steve slips his hand under his shirt, caressing the soft plain of Bucky’s stomach, his navel, his chest… The light touch of his hands makes him shiver, his hard cock straining against the material of his pants…

But this might be the only chance that he gets, Steve thinks. So he’s going to take his time. He’s going to make sure that he remembers every single second of this. 

With the metal hand, he’s rubbing circles up and down his thigh, pressing down into the place where his leg meets his torso with every movement, but never going any higher. His right hand is massaging his nipple, sending jolts of electricity down his spine. 

Slowly, he trails his hand down, feeling Bucky’s hard abs, following the trail of hair that disappears into his pants… And stopping as he pushes his fingers just an inch below the waistband.

He’s wanted this all of his life. He can wait another minute, Steve thinks as he sits up. He takes off his shirt, and lets his hands roam on every inch of Bucky’s torso, learning the spots that tickle, those that make him shiver, and the ones that make him pump his hips into the air, looking for friction.

He scrapes his fingernails against his nape with a groan. Fuck, that’s good.

Bucky’s metal hand is warm against his skin. It feels different from his other hand, but not less good… He brings the metal hand to his lips, pushing two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the digits, moaning around them as he pushes them deeper into his mouth.

His other hand is gripping his - _Bucky’s, God_ \- cock through his sweatpants. 

_I’m touching Bucky’s cock_ , Steve thinks.

He squeezes his balls through the material, moaning Bucky’s name as he does.

He can’t wait any longer, and takes Bucky’s sweatpants off, letting his cock spring up onto his stomach.

It’s fucking beautiful, he thinks, looking at Bucky’s cock, licking his lips. God, he wishes he could suck it, but he doesn’t think Bucky is flexible enough…

Every nerve of his body is on fire as he finally wraps his hand around the shaft and tugs.

His eyes roll back into his skull from the sheer pleasure of it, as he practically screams.

‘Fuuuuck…’

Steves squeezes the base of his shaft while the metal hand goes back to work on his nipples. His cock is leaking profusely onto his stomach, pooling in his navel. He starts working his hand up and down the shaft, each movement inciting a moan from his lips.

He looks down at his hands on Bucky’s cock, and he’s feeling so fucking good, like lip-biting, toe-curling, screaming to God, earth-shattering kinda good, and everything is Bucky…

Steve come with a shout, cum hitting his stomach, his chest, dripping on the side of his hand, and it takes him a full minute before he can remember how to breathe.

‘Holy shit’, he says to himself. ‘Holy fucking shit!’

He’s still holding his cock, although he’s stopped moving. Bucky’s body is so sensitive that the muscles of his thighs keep spasming just from holding himself. But Steve knows how the serum works, and how the refractory period is basically reduced to nothing.

And before a couple of minutes have passed, his dick is already fully erect again in his hand.

 _I didn’t even have to stroke it_ , he thinks. The thought alone of how this is Bucky’s cock, and Steve is holding it in his hand, this was enough to get him fully hard in a matter of seconds.

And Steve thinks, _if just jerking himself off was this mind blowing, I wonder how it would feel if I…_

Still squeezing the base of his hardness lightly, he lets Bucky’s metal hand explore lower, caressing his balls, which makes his back arch from the electric shocks it creates. He lets his fingers dip below, pressing against his taint, before coming to rest against Bucky’s tight, puckered hole.

He wonders if Bucky’s ever tried this. If he hasn’t, is it like Steve is taking his virginity? He’d rather not dwell on it too much as he presses one digit in, barely breaching the tight muscle.

 _I’m going to need some lube_ , he thinks. He thinks about rummaging through Bucky’s nightstand in hope of finding some, but this seems like enough of an invasion of privacy, he’s not going to add to it by snooping around in his friend’s room…

So Steve goes back to his own bedroom and opens the drawer to find his own bottle of lube. He looks at his unmade bed, and a pang of arousal hits him like a wave. Suddenly, he really wants to jerk off in his bed, head buried in the pillows.

So he flops down face first on the bed and inhale deeply, his hips instinctively rutting against the mattress, moaning, the smell just… Intoxicating.

He could come just like this, Steve thinks, grinding his hips into the mattress like a fucking teenager… God, he wants to, really bad…

But he might not have much time in Bucky’s body. Bucky’s incredible, amazingly hot, super sensitive body. He must make the best of it.

So he turns around, lying on his back instead. He opens his legs, knees bent, and coats Bucky’s metal fingers in lube. He brings the fingers back to his tight hole, feeling around with his index finger before pushing it in.

‘Nghhh, shiiit’, he groans. It burns a little bit, Bucky’s body is not used to this like his is, but the burns feels good…

He starts moving his finger around lightly, slowly, until he finds what he wants.

‘Fuuck’, he screams. This is fucking intense, a rumble of thunder running through his veins as he hits his prostate again. He needs more, and adds another digit, feeling the tightness around the metal fingers adjust to the new intrusion.

‘Ooooh, Bucky, yeah, Buck, so good’, Steve babbles as he’s fucking himself with his fingers.

Every nerve of his body is on fire, he’s burning up, it feels so good, so fucking good…

He comes again, shouting Bucky’s name as his hole clenches around a third finger.

  
  
*************************************  
  


‘Steve, Jesus, have you not gotten out in the past two days?’ He hears a voice say.

Steve is in his bed, on his knees, ass up in the air with two fingers inside himself when he turns his head to see his own face looking at him from the doorframe. He wants to stop, but he can’t… 

He wants to say Bucky’s name but is comes out like a moan, fingers going in and out of his tight, hungry hole, his mind blank with the bliss of getting fucked.

‘Nnghh, Buck, shit’, he moans as his orgasm hits him, wave after wave, crashing into him with the force of a truck. He stops seeing altogether for a moment, the only thing in his vision a white blizzard as he shakes with the force of his orgasm.

He comes to after a couple of minutes, falling back on his back, his chest heaving. He sees his own face looking down at him, biting his lip.

‘Have you only been doing this since you called me? It reeks of sex in here’, he hears his voice say, but the tone is definitely Bucky.

Steve feels his cheeks growing hot, but he’s too blissed out to actually feel shame, even though he should, he thinks.

‘Sorry’, he murmurs.

 _I mean, you’ve given me your permission…_ , he thinks. _Guess you didn’t expect me to run with it._

Steve reaches for a blanket to cover himself. 

‘It’s fine, I mean, it’s your body for now, you know’, Bucky sits down on the side of the bed. 

It’s weird, Steve thinks, to see himself from this angle. Does his nose really look like this? 

‘Yeah, and it’s so fucking sensitive, like, there’s no comparing…’

Bucky laughs. ‘Yeah, I know. Apparently Hydra thought that multiplying my nerve endings would make me much more susceptible to torture. Guess they didn’t think about what else it would mean, though.’

Steve hums his agreement. He feels like he’s drunk.

‘This is so weird’, Bucky says, looking down at Steve, at his own body, but he’s not in it.

Steve’s skin is buzzing from the proximity. Does Bucky feel that way every time someone’s close to him?

‘Have you captured the enhanced?’

‘Yeah, but we had to knock him out, he was… Let’s say uncooperative.’ Bucky sighs, his left hand gripping the sides of the bed. ‘We should be able to question him tomorrow.’

‘Let’s hope that we can get things to go back to normal, uh?’ Steve smiles, but he’s not really feeling it.

‘Yeah’, Bucky smiles back, but his smile is all wrong on Steve’s face.

‘Let’s get something to eat, yeah?’ Steve asks. ‘How about thai?’

‘I could literally _kill_ for some Tom Kha Gai’, Bucky answers.

  
  
*************************************  
  


After a meal that would probably have normally fed six people, Bucky and Steve are lying back on the couch, sated. Bucky is petting his stomach, not Steve’s usual flat six pack but rather a little mound, distended from all the food.

‘I should take a selfie right now, and post it to all your social media. I’d call it “the real face of Captain America”’, Bucky says with a devilish grin.

‘Yeah, well two can play that game you know?’

‘You forget that I have no shame.’ Bucky shakes his head. ‘There is already so many pictures of the Winter Soldier in the most embarrassing situations, I don’t think you’d be able to top it. The best is probably the paparazzi who caught me dropping a calzone on the street, picking it up and finish eating it…’

Steve barks out a laugh, ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right…’

After a minute of silence, Bucky pokes his thigh with his toes, sending a wave of electricity through Steve’s body. _Bucky’s body_ , Steve thinks. He’s starting to get things a little mixed up.

Steve hums. He understands now why Bucky likes being touched so much. It feels nice. Hugs and hands on shoulders and sitting with their thighs touching… It fills Steve with a pleasant buzz.

‘Stevie?’

‘Yeah?’

‘So how do you like the metal arm?’

Steve extends the arm in front of him, looking at the back of the hand.

‘It’s much more… Delicate than I thought. Like, you can actually feel things with it…’

Bucky nods agreeingly.

‘And it’s very precise, it’s very much like having a real arm, except it doesn’t get tired or achy at all.’

Bucky pauses, before he says ‘So is that why you were… Earlier, like, you had the fingers…’

Steve can feel his face growing hot. He wasn’t feeling much shame earlier because he was too blissed out to feel much of anything else. But it’s gone now and the light buzz that the physical contact is giving him is not enough to prevent him from blushing. If he was in his own body, he’d probably be beet red by know, but luckily Bucky is not that prone to turning red.

When he looks up at his own face, he can see that it is, indeed, a deep shade of red. Steve can’t help but smile a little vindictively. For once it’s Bucky who can’t hide his emotions…

‘Nevermind’, Bucky says, looking down with furrowed brows.

‘No, Buck’, Steve reaches for his arm, wrapping the metal fingers delicately around it. ‘Tell me.’

‘Err….’, Bucky hesitates. ‘Like, does that feel good? The… The fingers, inside…’ He trails, letting Steve finish the sentence in his mind.

‘I mean, yeah. Have you never tried it?’ Steve asks.

‘No’, Bucky answers, bashful. His face - Steve’s face - is turned away, so Steve doesn’t see his full expression, but his ears are so red Steve is halfway expecting them to catch on fire or something.

‘You should’, Steve tells him. ‘I thought, I mean, you said you’d taken my body for a ride, I thought maybe you’d have…’

‘I mean, don’t get me wrong, I jerked off like, a lot. You can last muuuuch longer than I can…’ 

Steve can see the smile on his face, small but quite there.

‘Yeah, well, it’s because every touch doesn’t turn into overstimulation for me…’

Bucky hums his agreement.

‘But I didn’t… I didn’t do that, and…’ He pauses. ‘It looked like you were enjoying it a lot…’

‘You should try it, see for yourself’, Steve tells him. 

_Who would have thought that he’d ever be giving Bucky Barnes sex advice?_ He thinks. But from an outside point of view, it’s still Bucky Barnes giving Steve Rogers sex advice, _dammit_.

‘I…’, Bucky hesitates. ‘I don’t know how to…’

‘Do you want me to… talk you through it?’ Steve’s heart is racing in his - _Bucky’s_ \- chest. The thought of it alone is making him half-hard…

Bucky doesn’t answer. Has Steve pushed too far?

‘It’s your body, so, I thought, maybe…’ Bucky’s voice - Steve’s voice - is deep and quiet as he says the words. ‘Maybe you would help me.’

Steve breathes in. ‘Yeah, ok’, he exhales, trying not to sound as eager as he feels.

‘Oh.’ Bucky seems surprised that he’s agreed. 

Steve is still touching Bucky’s arm with the metal fingers, rubbing up and down his forearm. Getting up, he grabs his hand. ‘Come on’, he says, as Bucky follows him.

Steve takes them to Bucky’s bedroom. It will be better, he thinks, if he’s in a familiar environment. Also, Steve’s sheets are filthy with dried cum, and he wouldn’t want to impose that on anyone.

He sits Bucky down on the bed while he goes to his room to grab the lube. His body is much more used to this than Bucky’s, but he will still need plenty of lubrication for it to be nice. And God, Steve wants to make this nice for Bucky.

It doesn’t matter that they’re just doing this because they’re in each other body. It doesn’t matter that they’ll probably go back to themselves tomorrow.

For tonight, this is real, and Steve could never have hoped it could be, even for one night.

When he comes back into Bucky’s room, he finds himself face to face with his own, shirtless body. Steve smiles at Bucky’s eagerness.

‘So, like, where do we start?’

‘Just… Lay back, I’ll handle it’, Steve says. He knows his body pretty much in and out, so he’s pretty sure he can show Bucky a good time.

As Bucky lies back on the bed, holding himself on his elbows, Steve looms over him, a little hesitant. He looks at his own face, searching for Bucky’s eyes. He looks in his own blue eyes, not sure how to interpret the look in them. He knows how to read Bucky’s face, but he doesn’t really know how to read his own face…

So Steve just… Goes for it. He caresses his chest, and he knows every spot that’s likely to make Bucky squirm. He pushes his fingers up his ribs, walking the line between tickling and caressing him, and hears Bucky’s breath hitch.

Steve smiles as he runs the metal fingers over the right nipple, rubbing it, and Bucky lets out another shaky breath. _I’ll have him screaming by the end of this_ , he thinks, like a dare to himself.

He snakes the metal hand down his abs, feeling each muscle with careful reverence, before hooking the fingers around the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants.

He looks up to see his own face, looking at him attentively, biting his lip. Bucky nods his head, encouraging him to keep going.

Steve gestures for him to lift his hips as he pulls the sweatpants off, noting with an appreciative groan that Bucky is not wearing any underwear. 

And just like that he’s face to face with his own cock, half hard, lying lazily on his thigh. He knows it well, although he’s never really seen in from that angle. 

Straddling Bucky’s legs, Steve puts both of his hands on his thighs, massaging the tight muscle there with expert fingers, going slowly up the leg as he watches his cock go from half hard to a full erection.

He looks at Bucky’s face - his face - and Steve thinks that it should be weirder than it actually is. It doesn’t feel strange, it just… It feels like Bucky, and like something he’s always wanted coming true.

Steve carefully grabs his cock with his flesh hand, just a lose grasp at first, lets it rest in his palm, tries to figure out how to best do this from this angle. He squeezes the base, and Bucky answers with a groan, his eyes fluttering closed.

Steve swipes his thumb over the head, smearing a drop of precum, focusing the caress of his finger on the tip, back where it meets the shaft as he feels Bucky shiver under him.

‘You already did this, yeah?’

Bucky nods, letting out a shaky breath.

‘How many times?’ Steve asks with a smile.

‘I… I don’t know, maybe, 12, 15?’ Bucky answer.

Steve hums in approval, stroking the shaft from base to tip.

‘With the members of the team so close? How did you manage to do it that much?’

‘I don’t know, I… I kinda did it every chance I got’, he answers. ‘In the bathroom when we had a minute, on the plane ride back…’ He pauses, then moans deeply as Steve takes the whole head of his cock in his fist, applying just the right amount of pressure.

‘It was the first thing I did’, Bucky lets out. ‘When I woke up, I was you, and so I…’

With wide eyes, Steve looks at Bucky, at his own face looking back with a sheepish look. His cock is already so hard in his pants but he feels it twitch at the sound of Bucky’s words.

‘Really?’ He asks.

‘Yeah… Nghh, yeah just like that’, Bucky lets out as Steve continues to work his cock, the metal hand reaching to pinch his pink nipple.

‘What else did you do?’ Steve asks.

‘Just… Just that, like, jerking off. Humping the bed’, he moans. ‘Thinking about you fucking someone with that big, fuck, with that big cock.’

‘Shit’, Steve breathes out. His cock is begging to be touched in his pants but he doesn’t want to divert his attention from Bucky.

His grip tightens on his cock, and he watches it leak a drop of precum onto his stomach.

He… he really wants to put it in his mouth, but he’s not sure that it’s something that Bucky would enjoy... 

_I mean, sucking my own cock would be kind of like masturbation, right?_ , he thinks, trying to justify the thought to himself.

Bucky is moaning under him, and he’s starting to move his hips in rhythm with Steve’s movements.

Steve lets go of his cock.

‘Spread your legs’, he orders, which Bucky does practically on instinct, putting his knees up and his feet on the bed.

Steve can see every part of his own anatomy, places that he should not have been able to see… And it’s turning him on even more.

He grabs the lube on the side of the bed.

‘Do you want the metal hand, or?’ He asks.

‘Yeah, yes, please’, Bucky moans.

Steve coats the metal fingers with lube, before brushing the tip of his index to his puckered hole. The tight muscle gives way without too much resistance - Steve’s body is quite used to this.

With his other hand, he grabs his cock, and just squeezes the base gently as he pushes in.

Bucky moans loudly at the intrusion.

Taking the sound as validation, Steve pushes in further, until he’s two knuckles deep. Even with the metal hand, he can feel the tight pressure of Bucky around his finger, so incredible...

Bucky seems to have stopped breathing altogether, his hard cock leaking onto his stomach. Slowly, Steve pulls the finger back, then pushes it back it, deeper. He does it again, and again, until Bucky is moaning with each of his movements, his hands fisting the sheets.

‘You like that?’ He asks.

Bucky nods eagerly.

‘You ready for another one?’

Another nod, just as if words evade Bucky.

Without waiting, Steve pushes another finger along the first one, letting Bucky get accustomed to the faint, delightful burn. Then, he starts moving his hand up and down his hard length, slow like each of his thrusts.

When he’s broken the initial resistance, and the tight ring of muscle welcomes the thrusts of his fingers, he changes the angle, looking for his prostate.

After a few thrusts, Bucky gasps. 

‘Oh!’

Steve smiles, pushing his fingers back, hitting the same spot again, resulting in a louder gasp from Bucky’s lips.

‘Shiiit’, he moans as Steve pushes against his prostate. The angle is perfect, much easier than when he’s doing this to himself, he thinks. He knows that each time his fingers hit that sweet spot, sparks of perfect electricity fly through Bucky’s limbs, pooling in his groin…

‘Good?’ He asks, not too worried about the answer.

‘Shit, yeah, yes, it’s so fucking good, Stevie, I can’t believe it, you’re so good, nghh, so good to me… Please, please...’ Bucky trails, punctuating his response with a loud moan.

Steve accelerates the rhythm of his hand on his cock as he pushes onto Bucky’s prostate once more.

‘God, oh God, yeah, just like that, right there, fuck’, Bucky babbles. ‘Yes, Stevie, please, fuck, fuck me, fuck me, yeah…’

Steve is painfully aware of his neglected cock, leaking in his pants, and God, he wants to, he wants to get it out and bury himself inside Bucky’s ass, more than anything he’s ever wanted... But he also feels like this isn’t the right moment, not the right time… And it would be some kind of weird breach, wouldn’t it, fucking his own body? 

So instead he swipes his thumb once again over the head of his cock, tightening his grip as he changes the angle slightly so that he’s hitting his prostate with every thrust.

‘Like that, baby?’ He asks.

‘Yeees, fuuuck, shit, yes, Steve, Steve!’

His hands are no longer gripping the sheets, instead flying to Steve’s forearm in a steel grip, sending sparks flying through Steve’s body as he continues his ministrations.

Bucky continues to talk, filter gone, delivering a delicious combination of colorful swears and ll the thing he wants Steve to do to him… 

After a minute, Steve hits his prostate particularly hard, and his eyes open wide as he comes with a shout, spilling all over his stomach and Steve’s hand as he strokes him through his orgasm.

It takes a handful of seconds for Bucky to catch his breath, his back still arched from the force of his orgasm. He lets out a whine as Steve removes the metal fingers from his ass, wiping them on the discarded tshirt on the bed.

‘Fuck’, Bucky murmurs as he settles back onto the bed. ‘Why have I not done that before?’

‘You only have to ask yourself that, baby’, Steve answers, cupping his face delicately, wiping a drop of sweat on his temple.

Steve’s body - _Bucky’s body_ , he keeps telling himself - is buzzing from the loss of contact. He still wants to roam his hands all over Bucky, make him discover every crevice of his body, every spot that will make him see stars.

He brings the metal hand to his groin, squeezing his hard cock through his pants, letting out a groan.

He was just… Inside Bucky. Fucking him with his fingers, he thinks, stroking himself through the material, looking at his own body under him, his body with Bucky inside of it…

He’s fucked, he thinks, as he opens his fly, pushing the metal fingers into his underwear to give his cock a good pull. He’s going to think about this every day until the day he dies.

Bucky reaches a hand, covering the metal fingers.

‘Let me’ He says, but his tone is a question.

Steve lets go of his hard length, letting Bucky wrap his fingers over it, giving it an experimental tug that makes Steve shiver from head to toe.

‘Come closer’, Bucky tells him, pulling Steve’s ass with his other hand.

Steve complies, scooching forward until he’s practically sitting on his stomach, and Bucky brings both of his hands over his cock, covering his whole length with his fingers as he starts to stroke it.

Steve almost chokes on his saliva, electricity flickering from his groin to his extremities as Bucky starts talking again.

‘You enjoyed it, uh? You liked watching your body come undone under your fingers?’

Steve nods his head and moans as Bucky licks his hand before wrapping it back around his cock to help the motion.

‘You think about fucking it? Fucking your tight little ass?’

Steve’s mind flashes to the image of him, pushing his hard length into his ass, making Bucky scream under him… He’s so close to coming, every single one of his nerves is about to explode.

‘Did you? Answer me’, Bucky commands him.

‘Yes, fuck, I did...’

Steve is coming undone. He’s going to blow his load and at that instant it’s the only thing that he can think about, that and Bucky’s hands enveloping his cock in a tight sheath…

‘Fuck, Steve, you’re a dirty son of a bitch’, Bucky growls, his voice thick and syrupy.

‘Bucky, I’m going to…’ 

Steve doesn’t even have time to finish his sentence before he’s cuming, drops of semen hitting Bucky’s - _his own_ \- face and neck.

Steve whites out for a minute with the force of his orgasm, and it seems it’s a part of how Bucky’s body responds to physical stimulation - shutting down after completion.

He opens his eyes, not aware of how much time has passed, to see himself under him, looking totally wrecked, his skin covered with a faint sheen of sweat that makes it glow, and drops of cum on his chest, his cheeks, even his nose.

He’s the picture of depravity. And _fuck, it’s really, really hot_ , he thinks.

Steve flops down on the bed at Bucky’s side, his chest still heaving a little.

 _We should clean ourselves_ , he thinks, but when he turns to Bucky his eyes are already closed, and he doesn’t have the courage to wake him up.

So he shuts his eyes, and, while drifting to sleep, feels Bucky’s fingers intertwine with his own. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

  
  
*************************************  
  


Steve wakes up on the wrong side of the bed.

His left arm feels a little numb, and when he opens his eyes, he realizes that it’s because someone is lying on top of it. A heavy, naked body, turned away from him.  
The long brown hair is tangled, and needs a good wash, but the sight of it fills his heart with happiness. Steve turns to his side, reaching with his other hand to pet the head in front of him, feeling the delicate strands, before massaging the scalp with the tip of his fingers.

Bucky hums with appreciation, his whole body unfurling as he wakes up. Steve watches the spectacle of his back muscles coming to life under his skin with each tiny movement. 

_A mesmerizing sight_ , he thinks. _Bucky’s always been a mesmerizing sight._

After a minute, Bucky turns to Steve, liberating his arm from under him. He faces him, lying on his side.

‘Hi’, he says with a soft smile.

‘Hey’, Steve answers, not able to prevent the same smile from appearing on his lips.

Bucky’s hand come to stroke his cheek, lightly, so delicately.

‘I’ve missed you’, he murmurs. ‘I’ve missed looking at your face.’

His eyelashes are incredibly long, fanning over his cheeks as his eyes flick down Steve’s face, taking him in, pausing on his lips for just an instant before going back up to his meet his gaze once more.

Steve tries to decipher what he’s trying to tell him with this look, but he must be interpreting things, it can’t mean what he thinks, what he hopes it means…

‘I guess they’ve managed to convince the enhanced to stop, or maybe the spell has run its course or something’, he breathes with a sad smile.

Steve can feel the ghost of his breath on his lips as he speaks. God, he wants to close the space between them, he’s never wanted to do it more...

‘Yeah, I guess so…’

Did Bucky just inch a little bit closer? Has Steve imagined it? He feels like he’s frozen in place, looking into Bucky’s eyes…

‘Breakfast?’ Bucky asks, sitting up and breaking the spell.

‘Mhmmm’, Steve agrees, falling onto his back, his hand coming to cover his eyes. 

It’s over, he thinks. It was the enhanced messing with their minds, now they’re going back to normal. It’s for the best, he tries to convince himself.

So he gets up, and follows Bucky out of his bedroom, grabbing his sweatpants on the floor and pulling them on on the way.

The slight ache as he walks is the only thing that allows him to truly believe that last night was not a dream.

In the kitchen, Bucky is hunched over the open fridge, searching for something to eat. He’s not wearing a shirt, and Steve’s gaze lingers on his metal arm, the fingers clutching the door of the fridge lightly.

Those fingers were inside of him last night, Steve thought, expect he was the one wielding them…

‘Steve?’ Bucky asks.

‘Uh?’ Steve answers, blinking himself out of his daze.

‘I asked if you felt like pancakes.’

‘Er, yeah, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. Pancakes sound great’, he smiled at Bucky, who was getting the eggs and milk out of the fridge. His friend looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

‘I think I need a shower’, he adds. ‘You don’t mind if I wash up while you’re making breakfast?’

‘Go ahead’, Bucky says, getting a bowl out of the cupboard.

 

In the bathroom, Steve looks at his own face in the mirror. 

_Back to myself_ , he thinks. He should be relieved. Why does he feel disappointed to not be in Bucky’s body anymore?

Steve turns the shower on, stepping out of his pants as the water gets warm. He steps under the spray, and the deliciously warm water trickling on his chest feels incredible.

‘Mmmm’, he moans slightly as he drops his head under the water, letting the droplets stream down his face.

Steve jumps as the shower curtain opens suddenly. Bucky is standing on the other side, fully naked. He steps in the shower with him before he has time to react.

 _What the fuck is going on_ , he thinks, looking at Bucky in front of him, who is watching him with a soft smile.

‘You’re not to bright, are you?’ Bucky chuckles.

He reaches and brushes a strand of dripping hair from Steve’s forehead.

‘You want this, yeah?’ He asks softly.

Steve swallows, his mind blank. He nods. 

_Yes, yes, anything, anything with you, Buck_ , he thinks.

‘Good’, Bucky exhales, closing the space between them to press a kiss to Steve’s lips.

Steve lets out a broken sound, rushing to pull Bucky closer, his hands roaming over his shoulders, his back, his ass.

Bucky pulls back with a giggle. ‘Aren’t you eager…’, he smiles.

He kisses Steve’s nose, his jaw, his chin, his lips again, and Steve is melting from happiness.

‘Now, how about you show me how good you can make me feel in this body?’


End file.
